


The Turtles' Mask Colors

by dondena



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanings behind the mask colors and what they mean for certain people who wear the colors and how they suit the turtles who wear their certain color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leonardo's Mask Color

Leonardo's Mask Color

Blue

Blue is the color of the sky and sea. It is often associated with depth and stability. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. 

Blue is considered beneficial to the mind and body. It slows human metabolism and produces a calming effect. Blue is strongly associated with tranquility and calmness. In heraldry, blue is used to symbolize piety and sincerity. 

You can use blue to promote products and services related to cleanliness (water purification filters, cleaning liquids, vodka), air and sky (airlines, airports, air conditioners), water and sea (sea voyages, mineral water). As opposed to emotionally warm colors like red, orange, and yellow; blue is linked to consciousness and intellect. Use blue to suggest precision when promoting high-tech products. 

Blue is a masculine color; according to studies, it is highly accepted among males. Dark blue is associated with depth, expertise, and stability; it is a preferred color for corporate America.

Avoid using blue when promoting food and cooking, because blue suppresses appetite. When used together with warm colors like yellow or red, blue can create high-impact, vibrant designs; for example, blue-yellow-red is a perfect color scheme for a superhero.

Gaze at it to… spur creativity! 

Looking at blue inspires more imaginative, out-of-the-box thinking, say Canadian researchers. Since the color triggers anti-anxiety hormones in the brain, you’re automatically more relaxed, allowing you to think more creatively. 

Wear it to… instill confidence! 

Police officers… pilots… military officers… no wonder we’re primed to see people wearing blue as leaders. We even think of people in blue as being more intelligent and resourceful. 

Light blue is associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness.  
Dark blue represents knowledge, power, integrity, and seriousness.

The color blue represents Leo because he has great leadership qualities, even if Raph thinks they can be over-rated. Leo has the great frame of mind to be a leader because he takes his duties seriously. He's a great big brother. His brothers really look up to him and they feel lost when he isn't there for them. Leo tries to be calm and considerate of others, until an enemy or his hothead brother provokes him.


	2. Raphael's Mask Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the color red means for certain people and what it means for Raph.

Raphael's Mask Color

Red

Red is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love.

Red is a very emotionally intense color. It enhances human metabolism, increases respiration rate, and raises blood pressure. It has very high visibility, which is why stop signs, stoplights, and fire equipment are usually painted red. In heraldry, red is used to indicate courage. It is a color found in many national flags.

Red brings text and images to the foreground. Use it as an accent color to stimulate people to make quick decisions; it is a perfect color for 'Buy Now' or 'Click Here' buttons on Internet banners and websites. In advertising, red is often used to evoke erotic feelings (red lips, red nails, red-light districts, 'Lady in Red', etc). Red is widely used to indicate danger (high voltage signs, traffic lights). This color is also commonly associated with energy, so you can use it when promoting energy drinks, games, cars, items related to sports and high physical activity.

Gaze at it… for extra motivation! 

A Japanese study found we’re more motivated to exercise- and enjoy any workout 50% more- when surrounded by this fiery color. The reason: Seeing red increases heart rate, circulation, and adrenaline, three factors that ignite a desire to be active. 

(For the ladies too who like to wear this color)  
Wear it to… attract every man in the room! 

Looking at red causes a chemical reaction in a man’s body. It stimulates the release of epinephrine, a hormone that makes his heart beat faster, his body temperature rise, and primes him for passion. And no, it doesn’t work the same way on women! 

Light red represents joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, and love.   
Pink signifies romance, love, and friendship. It denotes feminine qualities and passiveness.  
Dark red is associated with vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath.  
Brown suggests stability and denotes masculine qualities.  
Reddish-brown is associated with harvest and fall.

How this color also represents Raph is that he is often seen as a hothead and he loves to beat the bad guys up, when Mikey pranks him, and when he doesn't like the orders he gets from Leo. He's a take action and ask questions later kind of guy/turtle. But he still does have a big heart when it comes to his family and friends. He'll help them out in any kind of situation.


	3. Donatello's Mask Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it means for certain people and for Donatello.

Donatello's Mask Color

Purple

Purple combines the stability of blue and the energy of red. Purple is associated with royalty. It symbolizes power, nobility, luxury, and ambition. It conveys wealth and extravagance. Purple is associated with wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, and magic.

According to surveys, almost 75 percent of pre-adolescent children prefer purple to all other colors. Purple is a very rare color in nature; some people consider it to be artificial.

Light purple is a good choice for a feminine design. You can use bright purple when promoting children's products.

Gaze at it to… intensify your intuition! 

Combining the calmness of blue with the excitement of red, purple makes you more sensitive to everything around you, sharpening your intuition. Brain scans show it stimulates theta waves, making you relaxed, yet alert- a dynamic that intensifies your imagination. 

Wear it to… command respect! 

We see purple as royal and exotic-and those who wear it as regal- for a good reason: Long ago, purple was the most expensive dye, so only the most important people could afford it. And we still associate wearing it with power! 

Light purple evokes romantic and nostalgic feelings.  
Dark purple evokes gloom and sad feelings. It can cause frustration.

This color represents Donny as he has a great sense of mind to be able to come up with the inventions that he comes up with. He has a sweet and gentle nature. He seems to get the girls a lot. His brothers look up to him to help save the day when it involves technology and to take care of injuries. With his kind of genius, he needs to be respected. He knows when to take action against the bad guys in his own way.


	4. Michelangelo's Mask Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What orange means for certain people and for Mikey.

Michelangelo's Mask Color

Orange

Orange combines the energy of red and the happiness of yellow. It is associated with joy, sunshine, and the tropics. Orange represents enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, creativity, determination, attraction, success, encouragement, and stimulation.

To the human eye, orange is a very hot color, so it gives the sensation of heat. Nevertheless, orange is not as aggressive as red. Orange increases oxygen supply to the brain, produces an invigorating effect, and stimulates mental activity. It is highly accepted among young people. As a citrus color, orange is associated with healthy food and stimulates appetite. Orange is the color of fall and harvest. In heraldry, orange is symbolic of strength and endurance.

Orange has very high visibility, so you can use it to catch attention and highlight the most important elements of your design. Orange is very effective for promoting food products and toys.

Gaze at it to… ignite your energy!

With its vibrant intensity, orange is a high energy color that revs your get-up-and-go. It also conveys warmth and excitement, thanks to its association with fire- in fact, studies show just looking at orange can raise your body temperature! 

Wear it to… feel more social! 

Orange makes us feel more connected, talkative, and friendly- research shows we’re even more likely to have longer, more in-depth conversations around it! 

Dark orange can mean deceit and distrust.  
Red-orange corresponds to desire, sexual passion, pleasure, domination, aggression, and thirst for action.  
Gold evokes the feeling of prestige. The meaning of gold is illumination, wisdom, and wealth. Gold often symbolizes high quality.

This color represents Mikey very much in the ways that Mikey has a lot of energy to burn, he’s very social and loving, he tries to lighten up his brothers to make them have fun more, he can make them smile. He’s their sunshine light. Without him, his bros probably wouldn’t lighten up so much. He’s also creative to make his own comic books, or drawing pictures. He wants to feel connected to the human world, especially in the world of super heroes.


	5. The Turtles' Skin Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles' skin color of green and what different shades can mean.

Green

Green is the color of nature. It symbolizes growth, harmony, freshness, and fertility. Green has strong emotional correspondence with safety. Dark green is also commonly associated with money. 

Green has great healing power. It is the most restful color for the human eye; it can improve vision. Green suggests stability and endurance. Sometimes green denotes lack of experience; for example, a 'greenhorn' is a novice. In heraldry, green indicates growth and hope. Green, as opposed to red, means safety; it is the color of free passage in road traffic.

Use green to indicate safety when advertising drugs and medical products. Green is directly related to nature, so you can use it to promote 'green' products. Dull, darker green is commonly associated with money, the financial world, banking, and Wall Street.

Dark green is associated with ambition, greed, and jealousy.  
Yellow-green can indicate sickness, cowardice, discord, and jealousy.  
Aqua is associated with emotional healing and protection.  
Olive green is the traditional color of peace.

(I did want to add this too because the turtles all have green skin as we know, and like in the 2003 series, they all have different skin colors, and in the 2012 series too, they also sort of different skin colors too.)


End file.
